1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a rotation apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rotation apparatus used in a portable electrical appliance.
2. Description of Related Art
To meet the high-speed, high-efficiency, lightweight and streamline requirements of modern day electronic products, electronic components are increasingly miniaturized. With component miniaturization, various types of portable electronic appliances including notebook PCs, mobile phones, electronic dictionaries, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital versatile disk players (DVD players), web pads and tablet PCs are out in the market.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional notebook computer. The notebook computer shown in FIG. 1 mainly comprises a host body 10 and a display panel 14. In general, the display panel 14 is a liquid crystal module (LCM) connected to a driving and control circuit inside the host 10 through a flexible circuit board. The display panel 14 is hinged onto the host 10. Hence, the display panel 14 is free to flip open through a pivot set along the Y-axis of the host 10 but is prevented from rotating in the Z-axis.